A Complicated Simplicity
by PhantomDiscoveries
Summary: "Butters rolled the edges of the little pink note nervously. He took a deep breath staring down at the piece of paper he prepared for his secret crush." When Butters writes a love note for Cartman, things are bound to go horribly wrong. Cartters/Buttman/Cutters pairing and maybe slight Bunny/Bunman. Rated T for derogatory words, and swears. Subject to change.
1. The Note

**A.N. : So this is my first south park story, my first slash story (_) and my third story overall, hope it's good enough to impress. I might as well say I don't own south park, if I did it wouldn't be as funny, Butters would be the main character and Cartman would be his crush :3 **

Chapter 1: The Note

Butters rolled the edges of the little pink note nervously. He took a deep breath staring down at the piece of paper he prepared for his secret crush.

When Butters turned twelve, he started to go through puberty, like most other boys his age. However, he realized that he found himself more attracted to boys, even though he knew he should like girls because that was what his parents wanted, that's what the world wanted. No matter how much Butters tried to shake the attraction, it stuck like a thorn. He couldn't help but imagine himself as the princess being saved by the prince. And there was only one prince in particular Butters wanted to be saved by: Eric Cartman.

That's why Butters wrote this note. He had to tell Eric how he felt. Butters reread his message for the millionth time, just to make sure it didn't sound too dumb.

_ You're a great friend, but there is something I need to tell you. I love you. I have for awhile and I hope you will like me back. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I wanted you to know my true feelings. _

_-Butters Stotch_

The blonde boy sighed as he stood in front of Cartman's locker. It was such a simple mission, _just put the letter in the locker,_ Butters told himself, but he just stood there crumpling the note in his anxious hands. He gathered all his courage and shoved the letter through the slots of the locker. He waited to hear the letter hit the books and papers inside to confirm what he had just done. At that moment, Butters heart dropped. _What if Eric hurts me for this, what if he makes fun of me, what if he doesn't feel the same way, _Butters panicked. He put his hand to the locker wishing he could pass through the metal to take back his letter, but what was done was done and there was nothing the blonde could do now.

Butters turned heel and ran from the locker, hopefully no one saw him. Plus, he wanted to get out of there before Eric showed up. _Why do I have to be this way? _Butters' powder blue eyes started to become misty as he sulked away.

He remembered how this all started. It was at his twelfth birthday party. All his so called friends were there, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Eric. Eric had convinced Butters to have his birthday party at Super Phun Thyme, so the larger kid could go on all the rides. Butters didn't argue with the roly-poly boy, he never did. He particularly wanted to make Eric happy, because he wanted Eric to like him. Butters considered Eric his best friend and maybe even his only friend, depending on the way the other boys were treating him that week.

Butters was, however, feeling very high-strung about this situation. Lately, he had been thinking of Eric differently, as _more_ than just a friend. Butters couldn't stop thinking about Eric, every time the chubby boy came to mind, Butters felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't grasp why, shouldn't he be feeling this way about a girl?

The group of boys at the birthday party were gathered around an arcade game. Kenny and Kyle were holding fake plastic guns at the screen shooting computerized aliens. "Take that you Fuckin' aliens," Kenny muffled through his parka hood. Butters wedged himself between the boys so he could see what was happening. "Ay!" Cartman barked, "Stop touching me you little fag." Butters realized he had placed his hand on Eric's lower back to stabilize himself. Butters looked up at Cartman who was seething at the blonde. Kyle glanced back, "Don't get mad at Butters, he was just trying to see around your fat ass." The boys all giggled except Butters and Cartman. Butters didn't care that Cartman had a little pudge to him, in fact he thought it was kind of cute. "Don't call Eric a … a fat ass," Butters kindly said to Kyle. Kyle just stared at the small blonde, but quickly went back to his game. Butters blushed at the larger boy. At that moment, Cartman's face turned beet red. Eric was truly taken aback by the sudden kindness from Butters. He looked at the smaller boy earnestly, "Thank you, Butters."

Now that Butters looked back at this moment, he realized it was the first moment he felt like he had a crush on Eric. The sincereness in Eric's voice sent shivers down Butters' spine. He ended up convincing himself that Eric felt the same way and the two would eventually fall in love and get married and all that sappy stuff.

Two years had passed since then, but Butters never gave up on his feelings for Eric. He still went along with Eric's schemes just so he could be close to his secret love, even if he insulted and made fun of him, often. Butters hoped one day he could see that heartfelt side of Cartman again.

Butters felt like he had gained enough distance from the locker and the note. He backed up into a wall and slid down to sit on the hallways floor. His heart was beating violently making his whole body shake. The note still pestered his mind. The ever optimistic boy plastered a smile on his face, _You did it Butters, gosh darn it, that's all that matters, _he told himself.

At that moment a familiar band of boys wandered out of a nearby classroom. Kyle was the first to acknowledge Butters, "Hey, Butters, what are you doing on the floor?" Butters composed himself and stood up fast, "I … I was just resting," Butters replied. Butters thought Kyle had a wide cute smile that reached to the edges of his face where his rusty hair curled from beneath his ushanka. Kenny followed behind Kyle with the familiar orange parka, his hood was pulled up. He muffled a 'Hey' at Butters. Butters eyes darted to who was following Kenny. Eric was still a chunky kid, but what he lacked in body he made up for in face. Eric was still quite handsome for a fat kid, he had soft dark hair and a naughty, Machiavellian smile, much like his personality. Butters felt a lump form in his throat from the sight of his crush. Butters smiled weakly at the boys, "I've gotta' go fellers, I, ah … I'll see you … um … later." Butters excused himself and quickly left. He couldn't face the boy who he was about to kind of confess to.

Kenny's fox-like eyes followed Butters as he dashed out of sight, "What's up with him?" he said as he pulled his hood off to reveal his flaxen hair and charming grin. Cartman nudged Kenny, "maybe the little fag's got a crush on you." Kenny rolled his eyes at Cartman, "Whatever, dude. You're probably just jealous he likes me more than you." Kenny stuck his tongue out as he passed Cartman on his way to his locker.

The golden haired boy spun the numbered lock to open the door. Cartman took his place next to Kenny, and opened his own locker. A small pink slip of paper fluttered out of Kenny's locker. Cartman glanced over at Kenny, who bent over to pick up the note. "Looks like Ken's got another secret admirer," Kyle sighed. Kenny didn't say anything, he just kept rereading the small letter. "Well," Cartman snapped, "who's it from?" Kenny swallowed hard, "It's from Butters."

**More A.N. : So, uh, there is the first chapter, I hope it makes sense ( I tend to be a little confusing) and I hope Butters is cute enough 3 He's a little innocent daisy. The characters might not be in character, but I'm trying my hardest gosh darn it! Next chapter will be Cartman-y. **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	2. I'm Not Gay

**A. N. : This might be kind of a shorter chapter, but oh well, here it is!**

**P.S. Cheesy poofs sound delicious and I want some. **

Chapter 2: I'm Not Gay

Cartman yanked the little pink note from Kenny's hands and looked it over. His teasing smile soon turned into a grimace. Cartman crumpled the note and threw it back to Kenny, "Perfect. You two butt pirates can go make out now." Kyle inched over to Kenny, "What does it say?" A disoriented Kenny uncrumpled the paper and handed it to the red haired boy who quickly read the love letter. "Woah, dude," Kyle's eyes widened, "looks like Butters _really_ does have a crush on you."

At that moment Wendy and Stan drifted towards the boys. "Hey guys," Stan scanned his friends and saw that Kenny was holding a small love note, "what's that?" Kenny was about to answer when Cartman nudged in front of him, "It's a love note from that little fag," Cartman crossed his arms. "Oh you mean Butters?" Stan ran his hand through his dark hair, "He…gave Kenny a love note?"

Cartman rolled his eyes. Kenny surveyed the heavy-set boy, "What, are you jealous, fat ass?" Cartman went red, "I'm not jealous!" The group of boys stared at Cartman, at a loss for words. "Oh, and I'm not_ fat_!" Cartman added. With that Cartman stormed off. Wendy groaned, "What a douche bag."

Cartman's heart was racing. The large boy was outraged. _I'm not gay, how dare those faggots accuse me of being jealous of stupid, poor Kenny! Besides, why would I like that pussy Butters? _Cartman clenched his fists. Cartman's mind went to the little blonde. His instant memories of the boy were only of kind ones, they made Cartman sick. _Stupid Butters is always so nice and considerate, I suppose he's not ugly, he's even sort of cu-_ Cartman caught himself, was he just about to think Butters was cute? Eric couldn't lie, he found Butters' girlish frame, his almost platinum hair and big blue eyes attractive. _Stop, Stop, Stop, you HATE Butters, remember, _Cartman tried to shake the thoughts. The chunky boy decided it was best if he went home, he wasn't feeling to well, besides he probably could get his mom to make him something delicious to eat.

"MAAM, I'M HOME!" Cartman bellowed. There was no answer, Cartman figured she was likely out being her usual crack whore self. "Great," the chubby kid said to himself, "now I have to fend for myself." He went into his kitchen and found a bag of his favorite snack, _Cheesy Poofs_. Cartman flopped onto the couch as he munched away on the cheesy snack. His mind wandered back to what happened at school just moments ago. _Those guys are just playing, they don't actually think I'm GAY, _Cartman laughed to himself, _obviously Butters is gay, not me_.

He thought back to Butter's birthday party two years ago. He was watching Kyle and Kenny playing an arcade game at _Super Phun Thyme_. He practically demanded that Butters have his party there because he wanted to go on the rides. His so called friends were getting really into a video game when Cartman felt a delicate hand on his lower back. The oddly tender contact made Cartman tremble. The large boy followed the arm the hand connected to. _Butters!_ Cartman pushed the small boy off of him. Something about even the smallest touch from the boy made Cartman feel uneasy. Of course, Cartman couldn't just _stare_ at Butters like an idiot, especially with the jew around who was probably scheming to embarrass Cartman, so the large boy did what he was best at, and began to call Butters derogatory words. Then Kyle had to get in on the action to defend the little blonde.

Eric was about to snap back at the red head, when something, at that moment, caught the large boy off guard. "Don't call Eric a … a fat ass," Butters had stood up for him. Eric just gaped at the small boy, but when he saw Butters blushing it set something off in him. He felt a warmth in his abdomen, it spread through his body to his cheeks.

Cartman fidgeted, he was obviously uncomfortable, he wasn't being true to himself. Of course Cartman had been afflicted by _thoughts _about other boys, but that didn't make him gay, did it? Cartman licked his cheese covered fingers. He supposed it was nice that someone_ liked_ him, even if it was Butters. In fact, Cartman speculated that Butters was probably the only person who ever showed fondness for him, except maybe his mother.

Cartman crushed a few cheesy poofs in his hand, _It doesn't make sense, shouldn't Butters like ME, not Kenny. _The large boy shook his head vigorously, _What am I thinking, stupid Kenny, Stupid Butters._ " I'm not gay, I'm not gay," Cartman repeated to himself. The front door swung open abruptly, Cartman's mom stumbled in looking disarranged. Cartman was still muttering to himself. "Hello poopsikins, " Liane made her way over to her son. "I'M NOT GAY!" Cartman shouted and immediately covered his mouth. _Did I really just say that out loud!_ Liane gaped at her son, "Wh… what?" The large boy shot up off the couch, "I said…it's a nice day, hehehe," Cartman laughed nervously and waddled as fast as he could up to his room.

Cartman slammed the door to his room, _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

**A.N.: Hopefully Cartmans struggle with his sexuality is apparent, he's just a little confused fatty, but we love him!**


	3. Curiosity

**A. N.: I want Kenny to seem pretty opened minded about stuff, I think he's the nicest kid in south park (next to Butters) I mean he is Mysterion and he's always helping others, it would feel weird making Kenny a jerk. Although, he swears a lot and is very perverted :s**

Chapter 3: Curiousity

Kenny stared at the note he had found in his locker earlier. He sat on Stan's couch, while Stan and Kyle played a video game. The golden haired boy was flattered that Butters liked him, but Kenny was pretty outspoken about his love for the female gender. However, he _was_ slightly intrigued by this sudden development. Kenny was always at the forefront of depravity, in fact, he was the first of his friends to lose his virginity. He thought to himself,_ maybe I could be the first to have a gay experience too. _The poverty-stricken boy laughed to himself, the thought was almost ridiculous. Although, he had no problem with gay people, he never pictured himself with another boy. He had to admit, Butter was feminine and down right cute enough.

Stan peeked back at Kenny, who had an empty-headed grin on his boyish face. "So what are you going to do about Butters?" He asked. Kenny was still lost in his thoughts. Kyle noticed, "Kenny?" he questioned the golden haired boy, "are you okay?" Kenny came back to Earth, "Yeah, I was just thinking about Butters." Stan and Kyle gave each other puzzled looks. "You're going to tell him you don't like him, right?" Stan asked. Kenny shrugged, "I don't know," Kenny beamed, "maybe I'll give the little guy a chance." Kyle's eyes shot open, "but Kenny, that'd make you g…" "Gay?" Kenny cut him off, "I'm just curious, dude. Butters is nice enough, so why not give in to his puppy love." Kyle eyed the game controller in his hands, trying not to look at his newly bisexual friend. "Well," the red head started to speak while still looking everywhere, but at Kenny, "you're going to get a lot of shit from Cartman." Kenny pouted provocatively, "something tells me the fat ass wishes he was in my position."

Butters had went home to calm himself, not to mention he was grounded for accidentally breaking a plate and couldn't go anywhere, but school. Butters was a ball of emotions. Part of him was excited, he thought there could be a chance Eric felt the same way for him, at least Butters hoped he did. Chances were Eric would tell all the fella's at school that Butters was a little pussy fag and maybe beat him up. Butters tried to keep his thoughts pleasant, but an awful thought crawled in like a spider,_ what if Eric never talks to me again? _It was Butters worst fear, he could take the larger boy not feeling the same way, but their "friendship" was also at stake. Butters began to whimper, there was no denying that he loved the fat boy and if he lost him it would shake his soul to the very core.

Butters quietly smeared the tears on his reddening cheeks. Without notice, Butters cell phone chimed. "H…Hello," Butters sniffled. "Hey," the voice on the other line sounded uneasy, "it's…Kenny," the voice finally stammered. Butters blinked in surprise, _why would Kenny call me? _Butters and Kenny had hung out a few times as younger kids, but ever since entering junior high school they didn't talk much, unless he was hanging out with the group of boys. "Well hi there, Kenny," Butters smiled, "it's nice to hear from you."

"So… um, Butters, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?" Kenny's voice trembled slightly. Butters giggled, it was truly nice to hear from Kenny, it was always nice to have someones company. "S…sure," Butters said in his usual stutter, "but…. ah, I'm groun… grounded." Butters could practically hear the frown Kenny for sure plastered on his face. "Oh," he murmured, "well, maybe we can talk at school then." Butters exhaled, "sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Butters hung up the phone, he wondered what Kenny meant by 'talk'. The petite blonde let it slide, and decided to start working on his homework.

**A.N. More shorter chapters. I just feel like what I want to happen next needs more of a break than just a double space. So there you go, I'm feeling kind of proud of myself for actually writing, I'm such a slacker (I still need to finish my fanfic for Legend of Korra :C) But I've got a lot more time on my hands now that my school is closed, bummer. oh ps... I totally forgot about kenny's little encounter with Howard Stern, but I'm not changing anything.**


End file.
